


Story Intro

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Date Nights, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, Opposites Attract, Other, Self Harm, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), alastor and valentino, valentino likes sex, vox is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: A collection of Valastor stories
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Story Intro

Being an Overlord was fun and all, but that status also came with a lot of work. To keep up appearances, Alastor would always smile, keep his hair in place and walk with his head held high and his microphone cane in hand.And the paperwork, Oh Lucifer, the damn paper work! Lucifer made sure the overlords did a hefty amount of it just so he could see that status of his beloved Hell. Alastor would never tell anyone, but he hated doing this. It was so tiring and his face hurt all the time. He loved being an overlord, don’t get him wrong, but he was exhausted and tired of always looking happy. Tired of smiling, tired of looking perfect, tired of being alone. That's what he hated the most. Sure, he never really cared for the company of others, but after decades of no one not even wanting to just chat, he was starting to feel lonely.

This caused Alastor to fall into a depression. He never experienced this kind of emotion before and it actually frightened him. He would go about his day doing everything he was supposed to do, work at the hotel, do his broadcasts and smile. Smile, smile, smile. Like he always said, You’re never fully dressed without one. But once his day was done and he sauntered his way back to his radio tower, he would go straight to his bedroom and lock the door. There, he would strip his face of his infamous smile and cry. Yes, cry. He never imagined himself crying, he didn’t even cry when his mother died. But after he would self hate on himself, he would crawl into bed and fall asleep. When morning would arrive, he would repeat his day. That’s how it has been for the last few months. Get up, get fully dressed, go about his day, come home, strip, and cry. Repeat.

But one day, Alastor’s life would change. Because one day, he found another new emotion, but this one wasn’t bad. It was… good. He would even go as far as to call it wonderful even! But, maybe I should tell you the events that led up to this particular event. To tell you the tale of how Alastor found himself falling for someone who was the complete opposite of who he was. You know what they say, Opposites Attract.


End file.
